


Grease is the Word

by MsScratch1313



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Friendship, Gen, part 2 now with more SAnitY!, the greasy kids become friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-02-16 12:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13054083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsScratch1313/pseuds/MsScratch1313
Summary: Dean meets Nikki when she hits him in the back of the head.(Or, the two greasiest WWE members meet and become fast friends.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> haha OOPS I MEANT TO UPLOAD THIS FOREVER AGO  
> It's already been up on my tumblr 5ever so sorry if you've seen it before! I'm trying to get organized by copying things over on both ends.
> 
> Anywho, here's the Dean & Nikki friendfic you didn't know you needed!
> 
> Set directly after NXT Takeover: Wargames, with Dean being in the reformed Shield

Dean meets Nikki when she hits him in the back of the head.

Dean’s got the hood of his oversize Shield sweatshirt up, lurking backstage at NXT. He’s just here to visit some old friends, so he’s keeping a low profile. The last thing he wants is one of the NXT kids playing tattletale and letting Regal know that Dean Ambrose is sneaking around backstage at Full Sail.

He’s found a cozy spot in the shadows in range of a monitor, watching the action on screen, when something cracks the back of his head like a metal kendo stick.

Dean stumbles forward, his hands coming up to protect the back of his head, more than a little shocked at the sudden impact. 

“What the hell?” Dean shouts, swinging wildly at whoever is attacking him. His arm connects, his attacker letting out a (feminine?) grunt and falling back to the floor. 

He doesn't expect to see Nikki Cross sprawled out, looking up at him. 

She’s somewhere between confused and angry, and Dean realizes his hood got knocked off when he tried to defend himself.

“You’re not Adam Cole,” Nikki says. 

“No, _I'm not_ ,” Dean huffs. That _hurt_ , damn it.

Nikki scrambles back up to her feet, grabbing the broom that had fallen beside her and brandishing it like a weapon. 

“Well, you’re not with him, right?” Nikki asks, ready to give him another whack.

“...no?” Dean replies, holding his hands up. 

“Right then,” Nikki says, lowering the broom. Dean relaxes only slightly. “Eric said we had to watch our backs.”

“Right,” Dean agrees. “Wait...did you hit me with that broom?”

“There was nothin’ else around,” Nikki shrugs, thumbing over her shoulder at the cleaning supplies resting in a corner.

Dean just starts laughing because really, being hit with a broom is probably the least deadly weapon he’s been assaulted with in recent years, and the image of Nikki trying to hit him like he’s a greasy, 6’5” piñata is too damn hilarious.

Nikki thinks it's funny too, and cackles alongside him, grinning wildly.

When they finally stop, gasping for air, Dean isn't sure what else to say to her. So he just goes with the first thing that comes to mind.

“Wanna get some ice cream?”

…

“Dogs’a great,” Nikki says, licking the runny ice cream off the cone before it reaches her hand.

“Hell yeah,” Dean agrees wholeheartedly. There is definitely Moose Tracks in his beard, but he’s having a blast dog watching with SAnitY’s finest. Luckily the random ice cream shop they had picked was near a dog park, where they’re currently swinging their legs (or in Dean’s case, trying to) on a bench.

“I love big ones, like that one,” Nikki says, pointing at a Samoyed. Her accent is thick, but Dean thinks it just makes her sound more enthused. “But I also like small ones. I like all of them, really. I like cats too but I'm allergic, so I guess I like dogs more.”

“I'm biased,” Dean admits, watching the Samoyed play fetch with its owner. “I never had any breed I liked the best, but having Blue, I’m gonna have to say bulldog.”

“Bulldogs are great,” Nikki agrees. “They got those big cheeks,” she says, taking a moment to puff her cheeks out as reference. 

“Watch it,” Dean warns, pointing to the melting cookie dough ice cream trickling dangerously close to Nikki’s hand.

“Oh jaysus,” Nikki mumbles, licking at the cone and wiping the excess on her jeans. Jeans are just great like that. Dean would know.

…

“We’re about chaos, I suppose,” Nikki responds thoughtfully to the question Dean proposed. “We’re here to be heard and seen. A family of rejects maybe, but we’re a family. Eric says we have to bring chaos because we’re chosen to do so. SAnitY through madness.”

“That’s cool,” Dean nods, meandering down the walking path with Nikki. “We’re about justice, obviously, whatever that is. I'm not even sure I know. We just beat people up and look cool doing it.”

Dean shrugs but it gets a laugh out of Nikki.

“We’re a family too, for better or for worse,” Dean continues. “Some days I still gotta stop myself from trying to punch Seth in the face, but I guess that’s how brothers work, or something. Roman’s better at talking about this stuff.”

…

Dean didn’t really intend on hanging around Florida for longer, but hey, he’s got some skymiles about to expire and he did promise Roman he’d come visit the kids soon. 

If he ends up hanging around Orlando for longer well, that’s that.

“Hullo!” Nikki waves, jumping down from the machine she was sitting on to come say hi. Dean wasn't really a Performance Center regular, but with most people out on tour there aren't too many people hanging around. The other members of SAnitY, who are spread throughout the gym, wave as well.

“Well hey there miss,” Dean drawls, with an imaginary hat tip. Terrible, but Nikki finds it funny. “Thought I’d drop by and say hello to the future NXT women’s champion, and look who it is!”

“Terrible,” Nikki starts to say, laughing, when an unfamiliar voice enters the gym, causing her to freeze and turn on her heels.

“Well if it isn't inSAnitY, my favorite team of crazies,” Adam Cole sneers, with Fish and O'Reilly shadowing him. “How’s the losing life treating you boys?”

“Cole,” Eric growls, looking up from where he had been spotting Killian. “What do you want?”

“Oh nothing, just making our victory run, taking in the sights,” Adam says, with a shrug and thinly veiled sarcasm. Eric, Alexander, and Killian make their way over to face the Undisputed Era. Nikki glances back at Dean quickly, with an apologetic look, and moves in as well, staying back and to the side.

Dean isn't really sure what to do here, but he doubts this'll end peacefully. 

“We’ve already settled our score in the ring,” Eric says. “We’ve been to war and back already. As for losing, we wouldn't know.” Young grins widely and Cole’s smug expression falters just a little. “We are still the NXT tag team champions, correct?”

“Not for long,” Cole grits, clenching his fists. 

Dean isn't sure who starts it, but suddenly fists are flying and Nikki’s climbed up on a bench to scream insults and cheer on her brothers.

Instinctively, Dean tries to get closer, but he knows he’s no referee, and he’s not sure he could break up the fight at this point. He gets close to the action, not really sure where he’s supposed to jump in, but deciding he’s backing SAnitY in this one.

SAnitY seems to have it all figured out anyway, as Adam frantically signals for a retreat, scrambling away with Fish in tow. O’Reilly isn't so lucky, as Wolfe’s got a grip on him and swings him around when he tries to make a break for it.

Swings him right into Dean.

Dean grabs Kyle before he knocks them both over. Suddenly everyone is looking at him, and Dean really doesn't know what he’s supposed to do in this situation, and he’s pretty sure this could get him fired. Then, in the span of a second, a couple of things become very clear to one Dean Ambrose:

 _You know exactly what to do_ and _William Regal can kiss my ass anyway._

So, naturally, Dean lifts O’Reilly’s arms and Dirty Deeds’ him into the gym floor.

Dean rolls back to his feet, brushing off imaginary dirt, satisfied at seeing the fear of God in Cole and Fish’s face. Eric, Alexander, and Killian are ecstatic. Dean looks over at Nikki and has to laugh; today might as well be Christmas from the smile she’s sporting. Nikki jumps down from the bench, laughing and running over to Dean excitedly.

What Dean didn't know, was that right as he’d hit the Deeds, Seth Rollins had turned the corner and seen the whole thing. _Just his luck._

“What the hell, Ambrose?!” Seth shouts, storming over to confront Dean, who had totally forgot Seth was on his way to meet him. Shit, Dean doesn't know where to even begin talking his way out of this one.

Seth reaches out and grips Dean’s arm, fully intending on shaking him and chewing him out, when he is sent stumbling back by the collision of a fist to his face. 

Seth is dazedly rubbing at his cheek, hissing out a nasally “ow,” and truth be told it took Dean a second to realize he wasn't the one to throw the punch.

He looks over at Nikki, jaw dropped, as she just grabs at her hair and bounces in place. 

“Should I do it again?” Nikki asks, unsure, watching Seth shake it off.

Dean nearly busts his guts laughing.

(Much to Seth's displeasure.)

“We’re gonna be friends for a long while, little sister,” Dean gets out, wiping tears out of his eyes and throwing an arm around Nikki. 

Nikki grins. She’s up to four brothers now, and she couldn't be happier.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is injured, and SAnitY loses their tag titles. They come together to pity party instead of suffering alone. It's good to have friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starts right after Dean's surgery and SAnitY's tag title drop, and runs through Raw on Christmas.

So maybe going to visit a bunch of batshit NXTers with one good arm isn't really doctor recommended, but hey, if he’s gonna go nuts from the boring ass physical therapy, he might as well have friends on the road to madness.

“Hey guys,” Dean calls out, arriving at the now disclosed undisclosed location Nikki had provided the address of. He enters through the open overhead door but decides to wait for the all clear before exploring further. It’s...about as expected. Looks like some old warehouse, filled with old oil drums serving as fire pits and furniture that looks like it's been swiped from the local landfill. Kinda reminds Dean of the old Shield safehouses. Huh.

Nikki drops down beside him, hastily removing her round sunglasses and bandanna. 

“Oh, it’s you! Hey guys! S’just Dean!” Nikki hollers over her shoulder.

The other members of SAnitY crawl out from their hiding places, shucking off their hastily thrown on jackets and sending warm greetings his way. False alarm. 

“How you holding up?” Nikki asks, eyeing Dean’s heavily wrapped arm.

“Well as I can, I guess,” Dean shrugs with one shoulder, putting on a tough front. Getting injured sucks, and there’s a million negative thoughts that should be racing through his head, but Dean’s chosen to reschedule the self-loathing hour in favor of doing something more productive. Well, Dean’s idea of productive anyway.

“How are you guys holding up?” Dean asks, returning the question.

“They dunnae let me fight.” Nikki’s face scrunches up in way that just radiates annoyance and anger. “I should have taken out Adam, but they didn't let me, they dragged me away.” She kicks at the ground, displacing dust in an irritated motion. “I should have bit ‘is ears off. Those titles were _ours_.” Her expression softens when she looks back over at her teammates. “Eric’s been up all night planning for revenge. Killian and Wolfe both think it's their fault. They’ve been fighting about it all morning.”

“Well that’s no good,” Dean declares, stepping further into the warehouse. “C’mon, I rented an SUV, we’re going for some team bonding time.” 

“Where?” Nikki asks, putting her sunglasses back on. 

“Surprise,” Dean says, waving over the boys as best he can. “Can’t say. Let's go! Chop chop!”

…

Cramming four huge guys (plus Nikki) into a five seater was difficult, but not impossible. Dean insisted on driving, even though he could only use one hand. It would have been a hazard, had Dean’s driving not already been classified as hazardous, so they let it slide. 

“Dis...is a McDonald’s,” Nikki notes from the backseat, as they turn into the drive-thru line.

“You got something against Micky D’s?” Dean asks, raising an eyebrow in the rear view mirror. His sunglasses are atrocious, as always. Nikki has half a mind to ask Killian to reach across the console and smack them off Dean’s face, but unfortunately he’s piloting the vehicle she’s currently trapped in.

“I...uh, no?” Nikki responds, looking over to Eric for confirmation. He just shrugs. SAnitY is neutral when it comes to McDonald’s, then.

“Good, because breakfast food is good for the soul, and they got it all day.”

…

An hour later, sitting beach side and downing McGriddles and sweet tea with her makeshift family, Nikki has to admit a fast food day really _was_ good for the soul. But not the brain, apparently.

“Jesus Alex, slow down,” Dean mutters, as Wolfe begins a chant of “ow” while rubbing at his forehead. “Brainfreeze is a sonofabitch, eh?” Dean chides lightheartedly, plucking the shake from Wolfe’s hand. “Here, let me help you save the few brain cells you got left,” he declares, taking a long, obnoxiously loud sip from the shake.

Alexander’s indignant cry is a source of laughter for the rest of the crew. Said laughter grows when Wolfe plucks Dean’s horrible sunglasses off his face and puts them on; Dean unable to retaliate with his good hand full of milkshake.

_Good for the soul, indeed._

…

 _“What?!”_ Dean shouts, spitting beer out across the couch. Nikki gets caught in the spray, but thinks nothing of it as she tries to keep from choking on her strawberry milkshake.

They’ve spent Christmas Day thus far together; Nikki deciding it wasn't worth the money to fly back to Scotland and Dean accepting her (aggressive) invitation once she realized he’d be left alone on Christmas Day. Somehow they’d acquired some Five Guys burgers and a 12 pack of Bud Lite that Dean was now steadily working through prior to the start of Monday Night Raw. It’s been a blast so far, watching Raw together in Nikki’s apartment. They’d been doing their own commentary to go with whatever Michael Cole and Co. were rambling on about, and cracking all sorts of jokes that probably weren't even that funny but were just side-splitting in the moment to them. It’s been an up and down kinda Raw, but they’ve kept it entertaining, from booing the boring parts and chucking empty beer cans at the flatscreen, to Dean loudly cheering on Roman’s quest for vengeance, to Nikki singing along and imitating Asuka’s entrance as her music hit. They flipped off Samoa Joe together when he appeared, and Nikki blew a kiss to Renee for Dean, who’s one good arm was occupied holding his can of beer. Not your average Christmas, but it's been a good time thus far, Dean’s gotta admit.

God, the ending though. Not much was gonna save that. 

“T’ats fuckin’ bull!” Nikki shouts, regaining use of her voice. 

“Fuckin’ _Jason Jordan?_ With the tag belt? _What?!_ ” Dean yells, eyes wide, slamming his beer can down on Nikki’s battered coffee table. “That’s fuckin’—” Dean trails off, pulling at his hair in anguish. “M’gonna kill Seth, I’m gonna wring his friggin’ neck—”

“How?” Nikki asks, halting Dean’s train of thought.

“What?”

“How are you gonna wring ‘is neck?” Nikki questions, chewing on her straw. “You got one arm.”

“This...is true,” Dean concedes. He isn't really sure how to follow that up. It's real hard to plan for vengeance when you know you’re injured and you can picture Roman Reigns making a disappointed dad face. Real hard.

“I got two arms,” Nikki states. Matter-of-factly. Mathematically. _It takes two arms to choke out your idiot little brother. Dean has two but can't use one. Nikki has two arms. Can they still murder Seth freakin’ Rollins? Solve for x._

“This...is also true,” Dean smirks. He’s shit at math but that adds up. Somehow.

Nikki looks excited, wanting to defend his honor in some strange sort of (homicidal) way, and Dean’s touched, honestly. It's strange to see anyone getting that angry on his behalf besides Roman, and Nikki is...a little bit smaller than the Big Dog, to say the least. She’s no less deadly, however, and Dean is real, real glad she’s on his side. It's good to have friends. Friends who care, even better.

Maybe they’re just empty threats, (god knows Dean’s tried to bury Seth before, and no amount of steel cages and concrete would keep either of them down) but Nikki and Dean have fun plotting the ridiculous ways they could take out Seth for the rest of the night and into morning. 

And maybe if he had Nikki text a couple of those threats to Seth from her phone, well...Seth could use some humbling every now and then, right?

…

“Question,” Roman inquires over the phone a couple of days later.

“Shoot,” Dean says, balancing his cell between his shoulder and his ear while he tries to tie his boot laces without throwing his arm out. _My kingdom for some Velcro._

“Seth’s been jumping at shadows since Christmas. From what I could catch, he thinks some NXT kids are stalking him or something,” Roman explains. “You uh...wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?”

“Nope,” Dean replies. Ro just sort of chuckles, knowing instinctively that Dean, as always, is full of shit.

Dean says his goodbyes to Roman, playing up the innocent act for Rome’s amusement. Roman wouldn’t condone Seth getting hurt, (he is their brother, even when he’s being an absolute _asshat_ ) but hey, a little paranoia-inducing rib never hurt anybody. 

His phone chimes a minute or two after ending the call with Roman. It’s a text from an number he recognizes as Nikki’s. No message, just a slightly blurry photo of Eric Young waiting behind the concrete of some area backstage, with Seth in the far background, unaware. Dean can imagine the terror SAnitY’s presence was forcing on an unsuspecting Seth Rollins. Sometimes the Hounds of Justice need a little justice of their own, it seems. 

_That’s for giving away my tag title, asshole,_ Dean thinks, cracking a smile at the mayhem. He’ll text Seth later and tell him it’s all good, but for now he’s gonna enjoy making the Kingslayer sweat a little. It’s his job as his brother to keep him in line anyway.

He texts Nikki back a thank you and gets a picture of Eric and her giving a thumbs up in response.

It’s good to have friends. 


End file.
